universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Brad Till
Bradley "Brad" Joseph Till (also known as Brad the Elevator Chap) is a boy who travels on elevators in elevator land and rides trains at Westbury to Warminster. Entrance: The Next Floor Bradley leaves an elevator door with the stage's name on top of it. Move Origin Brad rides a lot of elevators in his videos. Neutral B: The Lottery Hold the B button and Brad Till will hold a lottery machine. Release B to put it away. While holding onto B, press the A button to fire a ball with any number from 1-10 on it. The damage the ball does depends on its number. *1 Ball does 1% damage. *2 Balls do 2% damage. *3 Balls do 3% damage. *4 Balls do 4% damage. *5 Balls do 5% damage. *6 Balls do 6% damage. *7 Balls do 7% damage. *8 Balls do 8% damage. *9 Balls do 9% damage. *10 Balls do 10% damage. Any kind of attack can reflect these balls. However, if they reach Brad, all of the damage Brad's attacks normally do will be multiplied by the number of the ball. E.G. Brad's Up Tilt attack does 8%, but with a 2 ball returned back to him, this attack now does 16% damage. There is an Easter Egg that can happen if this game is played on St. Patrick's Day. If you play on that day (or according to your console's time), there is a 1/30 chance you can get out an 100 ball. If this hits an opponent they will get 100% damage. If one of them attacks to reflect it back and it reaches back to Brad, all of his attack's usual damage will be multiplied by 100%. Brad's Up Tilt attack, for example, will now do 800% damage. This attack will assure a definite KO. Move Origin Brad Till filmed home recordings on his YouTube channel of the lottery machine in The Jeremy Kyle show. Side B: Thomas Trigger Brad Till will start up a train. To perform this move efficiently, the B button needs to be held. Choose a direction while holding B to place a plank at the direction pointed at. Placing the planks at an opponent will cause damage. Brad can place as many planks as he wants. Release B to stop placing planks and the train will follow them like a train track. If the train touches someone, they will be damaged and knocked back. Attacking the train or the planks do not hurt Bradley, it will just make them fall apart after 2-4 hits. Move Origin Brad Till makes videos of him riding and waiting for different trains at local train stations. Up B: Super Recovery Elevator Hold the B button and Bradley will pull out a lift. If he gets attacked before fully placing the lift, it will stay like this useless in its current position. It can't be destroyed by attacks. Hold Up B next to it to continue pulling it out. When it's finally built up in place, Up B can be pressed anywhere to quickly travel across some lines attached to the lift. However, the more it is used, the slower the ride to the elevator. These line connectors are very vulnerable to other opponents. That and the elevator rumbling with age are the only ways to get rid of it. Only one elevator can be placed at a time. Also, elevators can only be placed on the ground. Move Origin Brad Till also makes a lot of videos of him testing out elevators. It's one of his main interests. Down B: Generic Lifts Brad stays kneeled on the ground while a floating lift falls onto the stage. If it hits the ground, a platform or an enemy it will explode. If somebody attacks the Generic Lift, it will smash into 4 pieces which scatter around the stage. These pieces can be collected like Dragoon parts but they only need to be walked on to collect them. Collecting pieces appear by the character's icon. If a character collects 4 of pieces of Generic Lift, they can use an Up B once exactly the same as Brad's. Move Origin In one video, Brad once said he hated Generic Lifts because he said they were slow. Final Smash: Pepsi Patrol Bradley reviews a pepsi drink which bores the least patient character to death and sends them to sleep. Even if somebody else attacks the sleeper during the boring review, it is not enough to wake him or her up. They will still gain damage though. Eventually, the second least patient opponent will fall asleep. After some time, the remaining opponent will sleep. After a while, Bradley decides to drink the cola. After a small sip, Bradley will get huge and growl in a scary voice "This is my railroad now!" which wakes everybody up. As Big Bradders, Bradley is bigger, stronger, faster, invincible and can do infinity jumps. After some time, if there are any remaining opponents on the stage, Bradley will lift them up and shoot them to either Battlefield or Final Destination. Move Origin There was a video (which might be deleted) on Brad's YouTube Channel of him doing a boring review of the Pepsi Drink. Of course, the "Big Bradders" part is original. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound 1: Oi! KO Sound 2: Stop it! Star KO #1: Up, up and awaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Star KO #2 (1/30 chance): Flies offscreen and Santa Claus yells "Bradley, you very naughty boy!" for getting Star KO'd. Screen KO: That's it, I quit! Up Taunt: Waves his hands happily saying "passwords" trying to wind someone up. Side Taunt: Says "It is illegal to tilt chairs." Down Taunt: Points saying "Found you!" Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Dances and says "Go Gadget Go!" in a speech bubble referencing Inspector Gadget. Option #2: Holds a video camera saying to his cat, Baby, "Say goodbye, Baby, to the camera for YouTube!" Option #3: Leaves in an elevator. Losage: Retreats in an elevator, upset. Normal Attacks Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Does an uppercut. Neutral Aerial: Jumps and kicks. Down Aerial: Turns into an elevator and slams. Forward Aerial: Turns into a subway. Reverse Aerial: Carries a piece of scrap metal behind him. Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Pulls up an elevator saying "Generic Lift". Neutral Attack: Whams a fist. Combo: Punches twice then kicks then does a kick in the air. Side Tilt: Attacks with a bat stick. Dash Attack: Slides forward in a subway train. Down Tilt: Tilts a chair he's sitting on. Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Slides up an esculator. Get Up: Gets up an elevator and it slams down before leaving it. Smashes: Up Smash: Turns into a train which blows 2 guffs of smoke. Side Smash: Rushes down a treadmill or a lift. If he does this move by a ledge, it will then act as a platform until he walks off it. Down Smash: Goes up an elevator and slams. Grab Moves: Grab: Keeps the opponent stuck in a lift. Pummel: Changes floor background. Forward Throw: The character is thrown out the door. Reverse Throw: Bradley hops into the lift and spins the opponent around saying "Time to wind him up!". Up Throw: Throws the lift "up and out". Down Throw: A gorilla stomps on the opponent continuously yelling at them that they killed Thomas the Tank Engine. Moveset Music- KO and Taunts Music- Victory Music- Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: Maddox, Who is That Guy? And why is he obsessed With Elevator Lifts? Owen Maddox: Boss, We Have News That The Guy You See Here is Brad Till The Elevator Chap! Victor Vam Pire: If You Didn't Know, Brad records footages of Elevators, Buses, and Television Shows, Also, He Unleashes the Pool Balls From Jeremy's Lottery, The Thomas Trigger, and Recovers With An Elevator Angry Boss: And What Else? Does he use random pointless Generic Lifts as an attack? Victor: Yes! Owen: And Watch out, He Reviews Pepsi and Puts You to Sleep,Then Takes A Tiny Sip, And Turns into Big Bradders Angry Boss: That's His Final Smash? Review Pepsi? and Transforms into Big Bradders to Kick My Ass? Who does this guy think he is, Pepsiman!? Owen: Just be careful, Boss, or you may end up being wound up. Angry Boss: Got it. Personal Data Height 5 Feet and 9 Inches Weight 140 lbs. (normal) Sickness * Powers * Hobbies *Recording footages of the elevators and other various things. Nationality *England Classic Safari Story Role in The Stretch Squad Brad first appears in Road To Train Station, where he accidentally lands on Lee Saunderson with an elevator. He then comes out of the elevator and joins Lee in the fight against the Dumb Daleks, who are running away. Sometime later, they arrive at a train station, where they encounter Go!Caillou, who fires a trophy gun towards Lee. Brad later has flashbacks of all the fun times Lee and Brad had together, and deflects the gun with an elevator, and saves his friend. Then both of them fight and defeat Go!Caillou. Then, a train arrives and Lee asks if Brad wants to go on a ride, which he accepts. Trivia *At first, his Option #3 was going to be him beating up the losing opponents while grounding them which would have been very harsh. This was focused only on Batiatus for killing IB and Garry who were innocent in The Frollo Show. It was then changed to him leaving the screen in an elevator. *Brad is one of the 8 playable characters who are aware of All Star Smashers. The others being Sonny Slaven, Brodi Welsford, Amanda the Panda, Smash Jarin, Hilary, Yuuki Ogata and Billy Slaven. Category:Playable Characters Category:People who ride lifts Category:Angry Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:British Category:Pepsi Lover Category:People who got told to sit down Category:YouTube Category:Brad the Elevator Chap Category:GoAnimate Category:All Star Smashers Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Grumps Category:Teenager Category:Real Life Category:Male Category:Human Category:YouTubers Category:Elevator Users Category:Celebrities